FullMetal the teacher
by sister Inya
Summary: Kira whats to take the Alchemy exam but Roy wont let her. So in retaliation she travels with the unsespecting elric brothers who dont relize she is Roy Mustangs younger sister
1. meet Kira

"Come on Roy please you've gatta let me try." A pretty young girl begged Col. Roy Mustang.

"No Kira, your alchemy's defective lately you could get hurt I'm not letting you take the exam." Mustang said calmly shifting through some papers on his desk.

"Um...sir…your needed at the—" Hawkeye was cut off

" Yes, yes I know, stay put Kira we'll talk about this later" Mustang said walking away.

"Yea right" Kira strolled over to the window and opened it. "To bad I won't be here." With that she leapt out the window.

"I wonder how long brother will be?" Alphonse Elric sighed as he walked along the streets of Central. As Al turned the corner someone ran into him knocking the person down.

"I'm sorry" Al bent down. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yea I think I'm alright." The person said rubbing their wrist.

"Do you need some help standing up?" Al asked.

The person looked up it was a girl. She had long black hair and green eyes. She reminded him of Col. Mustang but shook it off as imagination.

She smiled "no, thanks thou…" she stud up. Suddenly her eyes widened. "YOUR ALPHONSE, ALPHONSE ELRIC AREN'T YOU?"

"Please just call me Al. Do I know you?" Al asked

The girl laughed, "I don't think we've met before. My names Kira." The two started to walk. "So where's Edward? I was hoping to meet this famous "Full metal"

"Oh. He's in a conference with Col, Mustang." Al said.

"Oh" Kira looked at Al "and it's for state alchemist only"

"Right."

"There you are Al." Ed walked over to his Brother "Man, sure fells good getting out of that place. Have you been sitting here the whole time?"

"No, we've walked the whole town waiting for you to get out."

"We?"

"Yea Kira and me"

"Who the heck is Kira?"

"I'm Kira"

Ed turned around. "Yea so why've you been looking for me."

"She wants our help."

"To do what?"

"I want you to help me show my brother that I'm good enough to take the state alchemist exam"

"Why do you need my help…besides you're only a little girl"

Al moved quickly grabbing Kira around the waist. "Kira wait he didn't mean anything by it"

"What did I say?"

Before anyone could answer a car pulled up and an official looking person stepped out.

Kira hid behind Al.

The official walked up to Ed and Al. he cleared his throat. "Kira you are to return with me the Col. is waiting for you."

"And if I refuse to go with you?" Kira said stepping out from behind Al.

"I will have to use force if I have to."

"Hold on buddy" Ed stud in front of Kira.

"Col. Mustang wishes to see you as well."

"Why'd you have to send someone for me Roy" Kira burst as soon as she stepped foot into the office.

Ed and Al looked at each other

"What did you expect me to do you weren't here when I got back so I sent someone for you."

"I was bored Roy I'm always bored"

"That's no excuse Kira your under my authority—" Roy was cut off.

"I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR SUBORDINATES TO ORDER ROY!" Kira yelled.

Roy Mustang looked at Kira

Kira turned around "JERK!"

She ran past Ed and Al; they noticed tears running down her face.

"I'm not going back…you can't make me," Kira said as Al moved up behind her. Al said nothing but sat beside her. After a few moments he speaks.

"We lost our mother to Kira"

Kira looked at Al shocked. "He told you?" al nodded. Kira looked away. "Can I stay with you and Ed please I wont cause any problems I promise." Kira was now on her knees facing Al.

"Well actually Ed and I were leaving for home on the next train out. Ed needs some work done after our last assignment."

"Take me with you then. Please Al, Ed hasn't helped me with my alchemy yet."

"I…I don't know Kira Col. Mustang wont be very happy" Al said. He looked at Kira and noticed she was starting to cry.

"Well Al we're heading back again…" Ed looked out the train window at the landscape passing by "And here I thought we wouldn't be back ever." Ed lay across the seat. "Wake me when we get their okay Al."

"Okay"

A few hours passed and Ed was awakened by some laughter.

"Hey was going on?" He asked.

"Sorry Ed we were just talking…" Kira smiled.

Ed looked over at Al and saw him sitting there with Kira. Ed sat up strait.

"What are you doing here?"

"Going to Resembool…you?" Kira said sweetly.

"Same—"

"Really what a funny coincidence" Kira looked at Al "Your turn."

"Why are you going to Resembool?" Ed asked.

Kira didn't look at Ed, but said quietly. "Because your going…you really thought you could back out on your promise?"

"What promise. I didn't make any promises."

They continued to argue all the way to Rosembool.

Kira looked at Ed. "please Ed you got in when you were only 12 why cant I get in at 14?"

"Your 14? That's the same age as Al… wow and here I thought you were only 10"

Kira stud up "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY 10 SHORTIE!"

That hit Ed hard. "Who you calling shortie, pipsqueak."

Al sighed; "come on you two stop it" Al grabbed Kira and Ed by the collars of there shirts.

Winry looked up, some yelling cault her attention. She noticed it was Ed and Al but then she seen someone else with them. She ran up to them.

"You're not even a skilled alchemist and if I'm going to teach you, you should show me some respect as a superior."

"That was low brother" al said.

"I am to skilled!" she held her hands up toward Ed, a glow came from under her shirt, and Ed started to shiver.

"Hey guys!" Winry beamed waving at them.

"Hey Winry" Ed shivered.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Kira turned around and ran toward the water.

"I told you, you went to far brother. Now see what you did" Al followed Kira but was stopped. Al looked back.

"Brother?"

"Your right Al I'll go get her"

Ed rounded a tree and seen Kira. He was about to call to her but stopped when she stud up,

"You've always worked before what's wrong with you." Kira held up her left hand and took of the white glove. Ed was shocked, there; shining in the sunlight was an auto-mail hand. "Maybe I should get you looked at your looking dull. Maybe that's what's making you defective lately." Kira re-gloved her hand and kneeled down again.

"Kira there you are." Ed walked up to her. Kira looked back, she stud up.

"Come to make fun of an…what did you say…ah yes unskilled Alchemist?"

"No, …" Ed looked behind her. "Lunch is ready…"

Kira turned back around "no thank you I'm not hungry"

"So… what are you up to?" he asked.

"Its so unlike Ed to miss a meal." Winry said worried.

"Maybe he and Kira are talking or something" al offered.

"Hey al who is that girl anyway?" Winry asked.

Al started to explain to Winry and bionku about Kira how he met her and why she followed them.


	2. Kira's big brother

**OkayI realize I didn't do this before so >. I do not clame anyone but kira as my creation.>. . Also please go back to chapter one i have changed some things.**

After Kira and Ed showed up and ate lunch Kira excused herself and went outside.

Outside Kira took a deep breath and held up her gloved hand. "Maybe Ed's right your 7 years old. You should be replaced."

Kira looked up at the sky and watched a cloud flout by. "And Ed says that Winry's really brilliant at fixing auto-mail."

"Really Ed said that?"

Kira jumped and looked behind her. "Winry!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to over hear."

Kira smiled "no its okay…yes Ed said you were the best."

"I never expected ed to say something like that." Winry looked at Kira "why did ed tell you that?"

Kira bit her bottom lip, took a deep breath and rolled up her jacket sleeve. "He said you could fix this thing."

Winry's eyes widened when she saw the auto-mail arm she gave a small squeal. She stepped forward to get a better look. "This things about 7 years old isn't it?"

"Wow ed was right… how'd you know."

Winry pointed out a few key features.

"So can you fix it?" Kira asked.

"Well… it'll have to be replaced."

"All of it?"

"All of it."

"How long will it take?"

"Aunt Pinaku can have it done in three days."

Kira nodded "Okay that's fine…"

"Right then… will your parents be okay with this?" Winry asked.

Kira looked at her. "I don't have parents."

"Oh I'm sorry." Winry apologized.

"Its okay."

The next day Winry and aunt Pinaku take off Ed's arm. Kira noticed it didn't seem to cause him pain. Winry then came to take her arm. Kira's auto-mal was not as extensive as Ed's hers only went a little past her elbow. "Can I ask how it happened?"

Kira nodded "it was an accident involving alchemy." She looked at Ed "that's why I want to learn more… so there won't be anymore accidents."

Winry smiled "see no pain"

"I'm going to be lost without it I haven't spent anytime with out my arm."

That night dinner was a meal that contained no milk except for in the stew as Ed pointed out, and orange juice- none of witch Kira drank.

"Something wrong with the juice?" Pinaku asked.

"I'm sorry I don't like oranges' or anything made with the stuff."

Pinaku smiled "its okay Edward don't like milk, the stew is the only way I can get him to drink it."

They then hear a knock at the door.

"Who could it be at this time of night?" Winry wondered as she headed toward the door.

Winry opened the door then took a step back. "Col. Mustang!"

Ed looked up at the door. "What are you doing here." Ed stud up "I told you I'd be back as soon as I was finished"

Mustang glared at ed. Then saw Kira "you are coming back home with me"

"No I'm not" Kira said coolly.

Mustang walked up to Kira who still had her back turned to him messing with something on the tabletop. Ed and al looked at what she was doing. She was making a transmutation circle.

Mustang grabbed at Kira's left wrist. "Yes, you are." Mustang griped the sleeve.

Kira looked at Roy's stunned face.

"What did you do Kira?" Roy asked with an irritated sound in his voice.

Kira looked away "Nothing."

Roy held up his gloved hand and snapped his fingers. Causing Kira's sleeve to catch fire. Kira jumped up.

"This was my favorite shirt!" Kira yelled.

"We will have no alchemy in this house." Pinaku said stepping up to mustang.

"Sorry ma'am." Mustang said looking at Kira. "We'd better go Kira" he said reaching for Kira. Ed stepped in front of her.

"Move Edward this doesn't concern you."

Ed opened his mouth to say something but Kira beat him to it.

"You ruined my favorite shirt, you used alchemy on my shirt." Kira pushed Ed aside. Kira's eyes were ragging. "HOW COULD YOU? MOM TOLD YOU NOT TO USE ALCHEMY TOWARD ME AGAIN… or did you forget what happened last time."

"You know I cant forget… and it wasn't agents you it was agents your shirt I think she would understand. But I don't think this is where we should get into it we'll talk on the way home." Roy said reaching for her once more.

"NO! I'm not going back to central, not now not ever!" Kira yelled slapping mustang's hand away. She turned and ran into the bedroom she was going to share with Winry.


	3. The Past

The next morning Kira came out of the bedroom around lunchtime, she had skipped breakfast, when she looked around she didn't see anyone not Winry, although she was probably working on the auto-mail, and Ed and Al weren't around either. As Kira looked around she finally saw a note on the table. Kira picked it up and read:

Kira, Al n' I are in town and Winry and grams are working on the auto-mail. We'll be back soon.

Ed

"The town huh." Kira puts the note back on the table. "Sound's fun." Kira grabbed her jacket on the way out of the door.

"So what do you think brother?"

"About what?"

Ed and al were picking up a few things in town for Pinaku.

"About Kira are you going to help her or –"

"Of course I'll help her if nothing more then to see the look on Mustang's face when she ace's the state exam."

"I wonder why col. Mustang doesn't what her to."

"You think to much al you know that."

"Well if I don't who will?"

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Emena has nothing compared to Rezembool" Kira was looking around town. "It's so pretty"

"Hello" someone said passing her

"Hi" she said back. "And the people are so much nicer."

After a while of walking the streets of Rezembool and not finding Ed or al she decided that she should work on her alchemy. So she walked out of town and headed back toward the river. As she reached the edge of town Ed and al had walked out of a storefront.

"Hey, brother, look its Kira" Al said, but Ed was watching the other figure that was following Kira.

"Lets go Al." Ed said heeding toward Kira and the other figure.

Kira was next to the river making small ice statues.

"So that's all you can do? Small ice figures? Some alchemist"

"Look Edward…I may not be as good as you but…" She turned and saw it wasn't Ed.

"Oh …you" she turned back around sitting next to her alchemy and continued. "What do you want? I already told you I am not going home and that's final."

"Right but you don't get a choice see I am older then you and you are in my care." It was mustang; he sat next to his sister.

"I don't care if you're a hundred." Kira smiled at Roy's face. "I'm 14 I can take care of myself."

"What if mom heard you say that? I think she'd have a different thought. She did tell me to look after you, you heard her yourself"

"Yes, but… you wont let me take the exam…and she…" mustang interrupted.

" And she wouldn't want you to get injured. After what happened last time she didn't want you to 'fool around with alchemy anymore' I told her that if she forbid you to do alchemy that you would do it anyway. She agreed and told me to keep an eye on you"

"But that was 7 years ago times change and I want to study more…"

"You live in central, there's more books on alchemy then you can ever imagine."

"You didn't let me finish brother I want to study more in person… you know 'in the field' as you'd put it. Yes I can read the books, but its no good if I cant use it"

"She has a point colonel." Edward said stepping out from behind a tree. "Knowing about alchemy is on thing, but actually using it is another."

"You don't think I know that Ed. This doesn't concern you or Al." Mustang said standing up facing the brothers.

Kira stud up and sighed her brother was just too bigheaded for his own good. "Look Roy they just want to help and since your to busy with your colonel duties I just figured you wouldn't mind… Edward already said it was okay he and Al wouldn't mind teaching me. Isn't that right guys?" Kira said looking at Ed and Al hopefully.

" 'Course not sounds like fun right Al." Ed said nudging his brother.

"Right"

Mustang sighed as Kira cheered. "Yes out-voted 3 to 1 I win."

"No you don't you are my responsibility and your mother wouldn't like it."

Kira stared at him. "Fine, Winry will be done at the end of the week you can come get me then okay?"

"I'll agree to that." Mustang turned "I'll be back at the end of the week be prepared to leave with no arguing deal"

Kira nodded "deal"

Mustang walked away back toward the train station.

Kira turned and headed of the other direction. Ed and Al hurried to catch up to her.

After a few moments passed al spoke up. "Um…Kira what you told the colonel."

"I know I lied but I had to. See he's being way to over protective. The accident well it was his fault… well no it was my fault to."

Ed, Al and Kira entered the Rockbell's. Ed got him and Kira a glass of water, and Kira continued her story.

"It was after my 7th birthday…"

"Please brother can't we play just for a little bit?" a younger Kira begged a younger Roy. No answer came from him. "Roy… Roy…bro-"

A book flu at Kira, she barely catches it before it hit her in the face. "Hey…you almost hit me."

"Read that and stop bugging me Kira I'm busy"

Kira sat on a couch. "An introduction to alchemy…" Kira wondered to herself. She opened the book and started to read.

A week passed and Kira finally grasped the idea of alchemy.

After lunch one day she went outside and drew an array in the dirt just outside her bedroom window.

After she double-checked the array was like the array in the book she placed her hands on it in order to activate it, it started to glow a bluish color. Finally flowers started to appear. It worked.

"Nice job Kira."

Kira looked up at the shadow "really? Thanks brother" Kira smiled.

After that Roy and his sister started to spend a lot of time together.

"Brother I'm getting board. Do we have to do this everyday?"

"Yes Kira, the more alchemy you do the better you'll become. It's just like a sport the more you practice the better you become."

"Okay fine, but I am taking a brake today" Kira grabbed her favorite doll that was lying nearby.

"Quitter you'll never get anywhere if you quit." Roy shouted angrily.

Kira looked back at him. Angry and upset for calling her a quitter, she threw the doll she was holding at her brother's head.

Roy pulled out of his pocket, what looked like a glove. It looked like he had sown it together himself. He put it on and snapped his fingers targeting the thrown doll.

"AAAAAH" the scream came from Kira. She was holding her flaming arm away from her shaking it trying to put it out.

Suddenly she was on the ground with Roy over her trying to put out the flames with his jacket.

"Next thing I know I'm in the hospital…with this" she held up her left arm.

The door opened and Winry walked in. "were nearly done"


	4. The Scheme

The next day Winry and Pinaku were ready with the auto-mail limbs.

"So who's going first?" Winry asked.

"What the hell I'll go" Ed said taking off his shirt and took a seat.

As Winry and aunt Pinaku started to attach Ed's auto-mail Kira noticed Ed never screamed in pain or cried out in agony. He gritted his teeth and bared it. However it did look very painful to Kira and she was starting to get anxious her turn was coming and it was coming soon.

After Winry was done with Ed's auto-mail she looked at Kira. "Don't worry Kira Granny's going to do yours so you'll be in good hands." She said

Kira nodded.

Kira sat in the chair and took a deep breath okay Kira be strong. Ed made it through you can to

Pinaku and Winry got her arm ready Al had placed Ed on the couch.

"Okay we're going to attach the nerves together." As Pinaku said that she turned the connecter and to Kira the pain was too much to handle and she cried out in agony.

"This ones a fighter Ms. Mustang. It took a bunch of my men to hold her down in when we connected each of her nerves to the Auto-mail arm."

"She's my little fireball I'll tell you that much."

Kira wasn't sure whom the first voice she heard was or what he was talking about, but she knew the last one it was her mother. Kira moved a bit.

"Kira your okay." Kira looked at the hand that was in hers. "I am so sorry Kira I didn't mean to." She looked up at her brother and smiled.

"Its okay no harm done right and besides if I hadn't …quit you wouldn't have gotten so upset right…what's wrong why are you looking at me like that?"

Kira's brother reached across her and grabbed her left wrist he raised it so Kira could see it. "They couldn't save it they said it was to far gone. So they replaced it with this, an auto-mail arm and hand."

Roy looked at his sister and saw tears in her eyes. "Kira…it's alright"

"No it's not okay Roy you should have known better then to use alchemy on your little sister"

Kira woke up and seen the yellow of the ceiling above her. She sat up and looked around. She heard some noises from outside and got up to look. She saw Winry shaking her head.

"What's wrong Winry?" Kira asked.

"Oh hey your awake…how's the arm?"

"Its great Winry and it fills so light."

Kira looked outside and saw Ed and Al sparing.

"Like always he keeps trying to brake it before it's even a day old."

Kira went to the lakes edge again to work on her alchemy. She let Winry know sense Ed and Al were still sparring. She liked working near water it made her alchemy easier since water vapors in the air-dries as she uses it.

Kira looked towards a tree "I guess I have to use you for practice huh tree" she held her clinched fist out toward the tree a blue flash came from under her shirt and the air around her started to become cold and ice spears formed around her clinched fist. She unclenched her fist and the ice spears flu towards the tree. Just before the ice hit the tree the dirt from in front of the tree came up forming a shield for the tree. The ice hit the dirt shield and cracked into peaces. Kira looked around confused and then saw Ed. "targeting something stationary is not much practice"

"Well you and Al were still sparring."

"To train the mind you have to train the body"

"Nice philosophy"

"We have some time before dinner how bout testing the philosophy?" Ed asked getting in a fighting stance.

"Your not tired after training with Al?"

"The more training the stronger I get" after that was said he attacked Kira who barely blocked. Ed attacked again, this time Kira blocked then kicked. Ed jumped back. This time Kira attacked and Ed blocked but was pushed back He grinned.

"Not bad"

"You'll have to remind me to thank general Armstrong." Kira said running toward Ed. She stopped in front of him then jumped beside him and kicked him in the side, and Edward fell to the ground clutching his side. Ed looked up at Kira.

"Armstrong?"

"Yea on his days off he'd spar with me…" Kira didn't finish as Ed lunged at her and only just blocked. She retaliated with a series of punches and blocks from Ed.

"What do you say we get back?" Ed asked Kira holding out a hand to her helping her up. "Dinner should be done soon"

Kira said. "Hey when are we leaving?"

"Hum… I'm ready by tomorrow" Ed said, as he and Kira walked to the rockbells.

"Were are you guys going from here anyway?" Kira asked.

"To central." Ed replied.

"What? why…I thought…" Kira stammered.

"We need to find our next lead."

"Oh I see." Kira said looking down.

"So you didn't tell Kira the truth about why were going to Central?" it was Al's voice.

'It's the middle of the night why are Ed and Al still up?' Kira wondered. 'Okay so you're still up too.'

"Of coarse not Al if I told her that Mustang ordered me to take her back to central she'd run off." Ed said.

'So that's it! Roy told them to bring me back' Kira was infuriated. Her brother wouldn't even give her a chance, all because of a stupid mistake that happened 7 years ago. And of course Ed had to fallow Roy's order …he is a military 'dog' as others call them. 'Very well if that's the case I'll find my own way to prefect my alchemy. 'Then I'll show them…I'll show them all.'


End file.
